robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 12
Issue 12 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated March 2001, was released on the 28th March 2001. Features *'How To Draw: Thermidor' - The regular feature showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, the robot in this issue being Thermidor 2, incorrectly called "Thermidor". *'Heat Winners: The Premier League' - A summary of the results of the recently-concluded series, looking at the Semi-Finalists, describing how they won their Heat Finals. *'Heat Winners: The Fantastic Four' - The second part of The Fourth Wars results summary, this time looking at the Grand Finalists, describing how had performed throughout the series, including the Grand Final. *'Subscribe Today!' - The usual deal was offered to readers who subscribed - 12 issues for the price of 11. *'Robot Wars Club' - News for club members, including a preview of the new Pullbacks that were due to be released. A new feature for the Robot Wars Club section was included - Site Of The Month, which in this issue was Stinger. Also included the usual information on how to join with form. *'Superbots: Maximum Matilda!' - A drawing of an improved version of Matilda, with suggestions from fans. *'Controlled Puzzle Zone' - A new feature, containing puzzles such as a wordsearch and anagrams. *'Letters' - Letters from fans, also featuring Dr Zulu's Robot Hospital and a preview of the next issue. Comics Fantasy Fight: Robochicken vs Distruct-A-Bubble vs Banshee - A fight described as being "The crazy ... the mad ... and the ugly locked in conflict". Robochicken charged in at Banshee, axing its head. Destruct-A-Bubble rammed into Robochicken, sending it flying. Destruct-A-Bubble chased Banshee, but Banshee span up to speed, and sent Destruct-A-Bubble flying. As Destruct-A-Bubble flew across the arena, Sergeant Bash torched it with its flamethrower, before Destruct-A-Bubble landed in the pit. Whilst this was happening, Robochicken landed in Sir Killalot's CPZ, where Sir Killalot punctured its armour with the drill, cut its head off, then held it over the flame pit, leaving Banshee as the winner. Fantasy Fight: Pussy Cat vs Mousetrap - A fight described as "Cat against Mouse in the Robot Wars arena!". At the start of the battle, Pussycat drove over the floor flipper, as was thrown across the arena, but it survived and turned back to attack Mousetrap, but in doing so, drove over its opponent. Pussycat came back again, cutting into Mousetrap's front, but this gave Mousetrap a chance to capture Pussycat in its trap and push it towards Matilda. However, just before Mousetrap reached Matilda, Pussycat cut through the trap with its saw and escaped, and Matilda took out Mousetrap. Competitions *'Scooby Booty!' - 14 copies of the Scooby-Doo PC games; Showdown in Ghost Town and Phantom of the Knight were available to win. The question was "What Is The Name Of Scooby-Doo's Young Nephew?", to which the answer was Scrappy-Doo. *'Going, Going, Gone!' - 1 winner would receive a PlayStation with a copy of Vanishing Point, while 4 runners-up would receive copies of the game. The question was "What Flag Is Waved At The End Of A Race?", to which the answer is a chequered flag. *'Grab Scooter Loot!' - 1 winner would receive a PlayStation with a copy of Freestyle Scooter, while 4 runners-up would receive copies of the game. The question was "What Do Skaters Where On Their Knees?", to which the answer is knee pads. *'Fun With Onions' - 5 special edition Olly the Onion Space Hoppas and Funyun Packs were avaliable to win, thanks to Walker's Crisps, who were releasing their new snacks Funyuns. The question was "What Type Of Snacks Are Funyuns?", to which the answer was onion rings. Posters *'Dead Metal attacking Spawn of Scutter' (2 pages) *'Cease!' (1 page) Free Gifts A Robot Wars pen (which was either white or blue) and window sticker were included with this issue. Adverts *'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command video games' (Page 15) *'Kellogg's Frosties' (Page 18) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 29) Gallery RWm12p2-3.jpg RWm12p4-5.jpg RWm12p6-7.jpg RWm12p8-9.jpg RWm12p10-11.jpg RWm12p12-13.jpg RWm12p14.jpg RWm12p16-17.jpg RWm12p19.jpg RWm12p20-21.jpg RWm12p22-23.jpg RWm12p24-25.jpg RWm12p26-27.jpg RWm12p28-29.jpg RWm12p30-31.jpg RWm12back.jpg Credits *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Deputy Editor: David Hayles *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Designer: Ben Ireland *Picture Editor: Sharron Price *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Marketing Executive: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Ruth Rowntree *Production Controller: Sarah Hovell *Senior Production Controller: Joanne Beattie *Circulation Manager: Heather Mcilfatrick *Publisher: Toni Round *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: John Ross, Alan Craddock, David Benham, Davey Moore, Dr Zulu *Photography: Chris Capstick, John Green *Thanks: Caesar, Exclusivament Para Chicos Magazine, The Funyun Tree Errors and Omissions *Thermidor 2 is simply referred to as "Thermidor", in the "How To Draw" and "The Heat Winners" sections. *The "Heat Winners" section claims that Spawn of Scutter defeated Gravedigger in its heat, when the two robots actually never fought each other. *In the "Heat Winners" section, Firestorm 2 is simply called "Firestorm". *Destruct-A-Bubble is once again spelt "Distruct-A-Bubble", this time in the comic. Category:Books and Magazines